The Youtuber Couple
by OrangePassion456xxx
Summary: Felix and Marzia go on a trip to cold, snowy Canada. They want to get a break from the Youtube chaos and relax as a couple, but how can they when their Bros and Marzipans are expecting a vlog?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, all! Because I'm a Bro and a Marzipan, I decided to write a fic about them. They're one of my favorite couples EVER, also one of my OTP (One True Pairing). I think they're just adorable together. I'm just gonna stop talking now and shut up and begin with the story. Enjoy!**

Felix stretched his arms and yawned sleepily. He'd just finished making a _Fridays with Pewdiepie_ video and was utterly exhausted after having to dance to 5 K-Pop songs and hop like a bunny around the yard. He flopped on a sofa and let his pug lick his face. "Puga… Don't disturb Felix, he's tired." He heard Marzia's sweet, comforting voice. He opened his eyes and saw his girlfriend lifting up Maya, cuddling her.

"Oh, Felix, you're awake!" Marzia's dark brown eyes showed her surprise and delight. "Do you want to have a warm drink?" He smiled and nodded. She rushed into the kitchen and emerged a few minutes later with a steaming hot mug in her hand. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Marzia. I don't know what I'd do without you." Marzia blushed, a delicate pink color flooding her cheeks. "Don't be silly."

"How am I being silly?"

"You say it as if you couldn't do anything without me."

"Because I can't, Marzia, it's the truth."

"I'm just your girlfriend, Marzia Bisognin." She smiled and shook her head, and took a sip from her cup of milk tea. Felix sighed quietly to himself. Did she realize how beautiful she was? Or how delicious her homemade cupcakes were? Or how wonderful she was to him?

No, probably not. "Don't forget, we're flying to Canada tomorrow morning, so get a good sleep, okay?"

"What? Oh, I forgot… And I can't fly to Canada, I'm not a butterfly…" Felix mumbled in his sleep. Marzia took a cushion and two quilts from her own bed and arranged them on the sofa.

"Goodnight, Felix. I love you." she whispered into his ear. He grunted in response. She went up the stairs in her silky pink nightgown and drifted off to sleep.

She woke up early in the morning the next day and cooked Felix's favorite minestrone along with a plate of warm garlic bread.

She placed these on the table with a bowl of freshly cut butter a"Morning, Marzia." Felix walked to the dining table with Maya in his arms. "Good morning. Here's your morning coffee."

"Thanks. What an elegant breakfast. Pure Italian, I believe?" he said in a funny Italian accent. "You better believe!"

She took Maya in her lap and watched her boyfriend eat his breakfast with gusto. She ladled some soup into her bowl and nibbled on garlic bread, then drank a tall glass of milk. They both took a shower and got ready to go to the airport.

Marzia slipped into stockings, a warm velvet dress and a leather coat, then combed her honey-colored waves and, in a couple of minutes, had transformed it into a waterfall braid. She applied her daily eyeliner, took her trunk and went downstairs to meet Felix.

"Hello, princess." he kissed her hand, then forehead. Marzia giggled. Their trunks were heavy with their electronic gadgets. They still had to make videos, Felix for his Bro Army and Marzia for her Marzipans. Sometimes it was tough to have more than 1,000,000 subscribers.

It was a short drive to the airport. "Marzia, what about Maya? Who's taking care of her?" he asked through a mouthful of cashew chocolate.

"I asked Ryan to stay over at the house for a week and he said yes… On one condition." Felix raised an eyebrow at her.

"And what's that condition?"

"That he could eat all the food he wanted."

"What? I just bought, like, the most expensive potato chips and gummy bears at the store!" he whined like a little boy.

"Well, it's not my fault you bought those. Why'd you get them anyway?"

"I wanted to watch our anniversary video after our trip to Canada." Curving her lips into the sweetest, most perfect smile, she embraced him. "That's so sweet. I'm really sorry, but there wasn't anyone else who was willing to do it for us."

"It's okay. I think it's time to get into the plane now." They walked slowly, though, hand-in-hand, as if to cherish every step. They had a comfortable seat in the plane, with the VIPs. "I'm gonna have to make a vlog after this flight." Felix groaned.

"Me too." Marzia took a blanket and curled up cozily while daydreaming.

Within seconds, our Youtuber couple, Pewdie and Cutie, fell asleep dreaming about their trip to Canada. Meanwhile, Ryan sat on their sofa watching his best friend's videos with Maya.

**That's all for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed. The second chapter might not come so fast, so sorry. Thanks for reading, and please review! :3**

**Love,**  
**OrangePassion456xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! Sorry it took so long, but here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

"How's it going, bros? My name is Pewdiepie." Felix had just started his vlog, and Marzia had just finished uploading hers, and was fast asleep. "So I'm in Canada right now, and it's cold as fuck. I'm at the hotel with Marzia, and she's sleeping… It's pretty awesome here. Check out the water beds and couch, bros!" He did a little dance.

He carried on like that, cussing and cracking hilarious jokes for half an hour. He gave a brofist at the end, as usual. Marzia awoke. "Hi, sleepyhead. You hungry?" She nodded. "Then let's go out and get some lunch! Or dinner, I'm not sure." They threw on their coats and mittens. "Isn't it summer?" Marzia looked out the window.

"It is. It's almost always chilly in Canada, you know."

"But… It's snowing." Felix looked slightly puzzled, then joined her at the window. "Hmm… Maybe it's a little something to announce our arrival." he grinned. She rolled her eyes. "Let's go!"

They searched for the perfect restaurant, but it wasn't an easy task. They found all sorts of places; from five-star restaurants to hidden, dark, smelly bars. "Felix, let's just go with the next restaurant we see. I'm hungry." He nodded at her. "Hey!" he exclaimed, pointing at something in a nearby alley.

As they crept closer, they realized that it was a small cafe. "Are you sure? It looks a bit scary to me." The cafe looked old, and its door was open in a crack. "It's okay, it's probably some sort of setting." They entered. The inside of the cafe was warm and cozy, and it had barrels all around. "Barrels.." Felix muttered under his breath.

"Hello there! Please sit down here. What would you like to order?" A waitress with a friendly smile asked them, clicking her pen. Marzia opened up the menu book, and the waitress eyed her carefully as she did so. "Oh my goodness!"

"Wh-what is it? Is something wrong?" Marzia stuttered nervously. The waitress grinned at her. "Marzia, is that you? It's me, Daizo!" Poor Marzia could only look up at her with a confused expression. "I got a part-time job here."

"Oh! Why'd you choose this cafe?" Daizo smiled and said, "Well, my aunt owns this cafe, so yeah." She smiled at Felix. "Hi. Anyway, what would you like to order?"

Felix pulled his chair closer to his girlfriend and peered at the menu. "I'd like the cafe-ow-late…? How do you pronounce this shit?"

"I think you mean the _café au lait_."

"And I'll have the skinny latte. We'll order our food later. Thanks, Daizo!" Daizo winked at her. "No prob!"

Their drinks came faster than they had expected. Marzia admired the latte art, and Felix absolutely adored the taste of his drink. They ate their steaks and pancakes hungrily, and saved the oozing yolk for last. Finally, they had warm pancakes with sweet maple syrup and butter. Just then, a song started to play.

"Your favorite waltz, Marzia…" It was Daizo. The couple blushed, then Felix rose from his chair and leaned in to her ear. "Marzia, shall we dance?" She gave him an angelic smile. "Yes." She removed her coat, revealing a gorgeous gown. "When and how did you change?"

"It's part of being a lady." Felix placed his hand on her slim waist and intertwined his other hand with hers.

"Let's dance, then." They twirled around like a pair of butterflies, and the sweet, sad music filled the air. The wonderful scent of the fragrant roses by the windows hung in the air. Marzia rested her head on his shoulder.

"Felix…"

"Marzia…"

They exited the cafe, still dancing. Daizo silently followed them, her eyes welling up with tears for her friends.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Marzia." They stood together under the dark sky which were decorated with sparkling stars. A crescent moon hung elegantly in the sky. Felix stroked her silky hair and they smiled at each other. Slowly, their lips touched and molded against each other perfectly. They started to waltz around a fountain.

Daizo snapped a photo of them. It came out perfectly, and showed a silhouette of the kissing couple.

**How was it? Crappy? Good? Boring? Review and tell me what you think about it, it really helps me out and to me, reviews are like money. Only they don't buy me beach houses and fabulous gardens.**

**Love,**

**OrangePassion456xxx.**


End file.
